In general, a refrigerator, which is a home appliance that may store foods in a storage space therein shielded by a door at a low temperature, is configured to store stored foods in an optimum state by cooling an inside of a storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigerating cycle.